battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Nations Wiki:Chat
The is a real-time chat in which users are able to chat and talk in a friendly and open environment. Another place in which users are able to chat in a real-time environment is IRC. Access To access the chat, please click . Rules In order to maintain an enjoyable atmosphere, there are some rules which must be abided by. *''All'' user related policies on this wiki must be abided to on the IRC channel or the chat, particularly the User Treatment Policy. *No spamming. Something will be considered spam if it is repeated several times. Also, if a user is entering random and meaningless stuff, that is also considered spam. *No impersonation of other users - This creates confusion, and is also fraud. *No user shall post or discuss pornographic, sexual or "shock" links of any kind. Any user violating this will be kicked from the chat immediately and most likely permanently banned from chat, with no exceptions made. *No abusive actions - bullying or abusive actions will not be tolerated on the Chat. *No personal information about others without their direct consent. *Do not post personal information about yourself. As soon as you do, you are liable for the damage you will potentially cause yourself. *Users blocked from the wiki are also blocked from using the Chat until their block is over. This is automatically done when a user is blocked. *Evading a ban on chat with another account is not allowed. It's not the account that is banned, it is the person. *Keep swearing to a minimum, not everyone agrees with this kind of language. *Posting spoilers is not allowed and will not be tolerated. * English is the preferred language in the chat, as this Wiki is the English Battle Nations Wiki. If you use a foreign language, you will most likely be asked to use English. Please do so when asked. Breaking these rules can result in a ban from chat, and in severe cases a ban on the wiki and chat will be issued. Moderators All administrators have moderator status, and users can be given moderator status if need be. Active chat moderators: PotatOS and Carbonite 0 Please note that requests to become a chat mod are on the whole ignored. Suitable candidates will be approached and asked if they would like to be a chat moderator, and this will only happen if another chat moderator is necessary. Bugs Being still quite new, there are several known issues with connectivity. Sometimes, you may lose connection randomly. To fix this, simply refresh the page. More serious issues where it is not possible to connect in the first place may require the user to simply try again at a different time. There is also a known bug where people quit/join the chat constantly. This usually leads to the disruption of chat because the page will be spammed with "X has joined the chat", "X has left the chat" etc. This can be fixed by the person who is leaving/joining by simply refreshing the page. Alternate chat A.K.A. IRC. All rules still apply, but IRC specific rules can be seen here. Like Chat, everyone is free to use IRC at any time, and if Chat is offline, then please feel free to join in the IRC chat below. Category:Policies